Attack Of The Wolves
by rocker95
Summary: A child kidnapped from 1957 and brought to 2009 sends wolves to take over Earth, but also kill the barnyard in the process, even if it means going through every farm on the planet. It is only up to Miller, Daisy, Missy and DJ to stop it all in it's tracks. Enjoy! Thnks 2 thebarnyardlongshot for Miller. I dedicate this story to thebarnyardlongshot.
1. Chapter 1

**BACK AT THE BARNYARD: THE NEW BEGINNINGS**

**ATTACK OF THE WOLVES**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In 1914, Belladonna formed an alliance against Earth. More and more Earthlings every day had joined. In 1968, an envious shark joined. When a time machine was created in 1978, she jumped time. Only her colleagues Keena and Nya were able to stay alive for an extremely long period of time. Not only that, but they were able to stay so young looking. The shark, now able to take forms of different animals, assumed the identity of a donkey and attacked the Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana farm multiple times. In 1982, Belladonna made a second time jumping machine. It was more advanced as it may also go backwards and while taking someone from the past, it left the future from that moment how it had been had anyone not took that someone from the past. She then jumped back in time to 1957 where she kidnapped the shark on the night of her birth and brought her to 2009 where she began growing her up as an evil daughter. Things were laid to rest... until tonight.

April 20, 2019. Day.

**DJ's P.O.V.**

**We've learned to love again. I have no idea how or why, but it seems like Miller and I have controlled my future. Well... the five of ours. It's morning that I was supposed to die again, but happily, I'm still on this Earth. Maybe the lack of hate crushed that past. That's just it. As a matter of fact, back when Miller hated me, I suffered premonitions against myself. Strangely, they all came from Final Destination movies. The first premonition was when I first thought it was over. Me, Missy, Daisy and Miller was on a plane. Everything was quiet. Then, the plane shook. The engine on the right exploded. Not too long after that, the side in MINE AND MISSY's seat came off. It wasn't too long before I was holding Missy's hoof, trying to keep her from flying out.**

"DJ!" Missy screamed.

"I GOT YOU!" I screamed. "HOLD ON!"

**Then, that's when the wind got the best of me. Missy flew back at the wing and was cut in half.**

"NOOOO!" I screamed.

**Then, there was an explosion toward the front.**

"This is it." Miller cried.

**An inferno was sent our way and ended us all. The plane was now history.**

**The second one happened in a series on one day. It was more deeper. It began at the barnyard. I saw a logger truck in a shed loaded and ready to go. As they were on their way to the drop-off destination, I was there and I threw the driver out of the truck and finished all the employees off. On my next task, I tore a brand new chain off the logs and replaced it with a rusty chain. On the road, the hook broke, making the logs fall off. I was able to jump out before I was able to get killed. Why would I have went through all of this? The process was to create a worse death later on. And it was a success, according to the premonition. At the mall, mad at myself for failing my brother, I got on an escalator. The one I knew was gonna get tore up. Something inside broke and gears became exposed. When my leg was caught in them, blood ran out my mouth. As the gears pulled me through, I screamed in pain but thought of pleasure as I was eliminating the problem, me. But what Missy have done?**

**THOSE PREMONITIONS STILL HAUNT ME. Do I still think they will happen? No. But let me tell you something, audience. If I had a time machine, even if I stayed in the past, I'd make damn sure I'd change it. I would always have Missy and Miller would always have Daisy. That way, no one would get fucked over, instead of everyone.**


	2. The First Attack

**Chapter 2**

**The First Attack**

* * *

Night.

A red 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass came up the road playing Avril Lavigne full blast.

**Nya & Keena:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

**Keena:**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

**Nya:**

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

**Keena:**

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

**Keena & Nya:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Keena, the driver of the car, checked the gauge.

"Damn." said Keena. "We need to get more gas." she said and pulled into an Exxon.

"I'll pay for the it." said Nya.

"Alright." said Keena and kissed Nya. "Bring me out something nice."

"I will." said Nya. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Keena.

Nya then went inside.

"Ten on Pump 1." said Nya to the cashier.

"Cutlass?" asked the cashier. "Nice car. Mind giving me a ride in it?"

"That's my girlfriend's car." said Nya.

"Oh." said the cashier. "So, ten?"

"Yes." said Nya.

Then, there was a scream from outside and Nya rushed out to find wolves attacking the car.

"Nya! Help!" Keena cried.

At that, a wolf turned around and as it jumped at Nya, a gunshot was heard and it dropped to the ground. Three more gunshots killed the rest.

Nya looked over at the Diesel pumps to see an elderly shark with cowboy clothes on.

"Who are you?" asked Nya.

"You don't recognize me, but I sure as hell recognize you." said the shark and walked over to the car.

"I asked who you were." said Nya.

"Robert Anderson." said the elderly shark.

Nya then gasped and punched him in the face. She then got back in the car.

"Let's hurry up and get to the barnyard." said Nya. "I wanna get away from him."

So, they then drove off.


	3. In Danger

**Chapter 3**

**In Danger**

* * *

Night Barn.

Daisy, Miller, Missy and DJ walked in at the same time. There were many animals in the barn.

DJ then sat down at an empty table.

"Aren't you gonna get something?" asked Missy.

"No, but you need to." said DJ. "And when you sit down, don't sit too close to the edge."

"I know." said Missy and kissed him.

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Missy.

So, Miller, Daisy and Missy went up to get their food.

"Tonight is boring-ass." said DJ.

"I heard that." Annabelle said behind him.

DJ jumped.

"Why don't you give signals?" asked DJ.

"Because you're MY angel, I'm not yours." said Annabelle. "I don't have to."

"You know, I stay around here because I want to, not because it's the only thing that keeps me on Earth." said DJ. "And pardon myself for interrupting, but why aren't you in a glass or something? There's tons of animals here and they could see you."

"Nope." said Annabelle. "Only you, Missy, Miller and Daisy can."

DJ sighed. "I'm sorry for being rude, but don't you have Charlie, Itchy and Sasha to bug? I mean, I'm sure Carface and Killer are up to something."

"Things have been settling down." said Annabelle.

"So you keep popping up here?" asked DJ and reached around to a weighter horse with chocolate mousse and got one.

"Well..."

"Don't tell me." DJ said after he got a sip of mousse. "You have a mission for me? Well, I don't want missions to be handled by myself. Miller, Daisy and Missy haven't had enough fun yet."

"Will you please just listen?" asked Annabelle. "It's crucial."

"OK." DJ said and drank some more mousse.

"There are extremely rabbid wolves on the loose." said Annabelle. "They're almost like zombie wolves with minds. You are all in danger, because they're coming your way."

"Oh, snap." said DJ. "I have to alert the barnyard."

"I would." said Annabelle and disappeared.

Miller, Daisy and Missy grabbed something to eat and all sat down except for Missy, who ran up to the stage.

"Come on, guys!" Missy said through the microphone. "This isn't just a restaraunt! Live it up! This song's called The Game Of Love. This is for DJ, 'cause I know how he loves my singin'."

**Missy:**

Tell me just what you want me to be

One kiss and boom you're the only one for me

So please tell me why don't you come around no more

Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store

It just takes a little bit of this

A little bit of that

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs

A little bit of pain

I'm telling you, my babe

It's all in the game of love

This, whatever you make it to be

Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea

So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for

It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store

It just takes a little bit of this

A little bit of that

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs

A little bit of pain

I'm telling you, my babe

It's all in the game of love

It's all in this game of love

You roll me

Control me

Console me

Please hold me

You guide me

Divide me

Into what...

Make me feel good, yeah

So please tell me why don't you come around no more

Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store

It just takes a little bit of this

A little bit of that

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs

A little bit of pain

I'm telling you, my babe

It's all in the game of love

It's all in this game of love

It's all in the game of love

Yeah, in the game of love

Roll me

Control me

Please hold me

* * *

**Song: The Game Of Love**

**Artist: Santana featuring Michelle Branch**

**Album: Ultimate Santana**


	4. At A Party Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**At A Party Part 1**

* * *

The next day.

Brandon walked in with an Aldi's bag.

"Did you get headphones?" asked DJ.

"Fuck off, slab of beef!" said Brandon.

"What!" shouted DJ, with some sort of confusion. "We were so close. What happened to that?"

"You are a huge mistake." said Brandon. "In my real time, I've had to deal with my brother torturing and talking about you for about two years. You are no longer a part of my life. You're just dirt in the junk yard that I'd be happy to walk all over time and time again. I wish I could butcher you. It would make me extremely happy, so that I could go and dance on your grave, but my brother will not allow me to kill you. Does it feel good to have the whole farm in the palm of your hoof? THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU! You care to take actions against me on that?"

DJ just stood there.

"I didn't expect anything from a superpussy." said Brandon. "Now, fuck off and die before I put you in the vet."

DJ moved out of the way.

Brandon then went to his room where Belladonna was lying in a sexy-like manor on the bed with a black dress-like thing on.

"Ooh, la-la!" Brandon said.

Belladonna then walked over to him.

"You know, you were so sexy coming in the door." she said and did the two-finger thing where it looks like they're walking up your shoulder. "Why don't you come take a load off?" she said and licked Blandon's cheek. "I'm already tired enough." she said, unzipped Brandon's hoodie and kissed his bare chest.

Brandon then kissed her as he shut the door, then Belladonna locked it with a power.

Dankweed Pond.

Reven stood as she remembered a night. It was a party. Reven was drunk with a bottle of beer clinched in her hoof. She then walked over to a bull.

"You are... fucking sexy." Reven said, drunkenly.

"You are too." said the sober bull.

"You look like a guy I knew..." Reven said, drunkenly.

"Really?" asked the sober bull.

Reven giggled. "Yeah. It's funny, because one time when he was drunk... he fucked a fence..."

"That's insulting." said the sober bull.


	5. At A Party Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**At A Party Part 2**

* * *

**Okay, so I accidentally ended the last chapter in a very bad spot, so I decided to start the whole party scene over again. You'll know what's new after it stops been italicized.**

* * *

_Dankweed Pond._

_Reven stood as she remembered a night. It was a party. Reven was drunk with a bottle of beer clinched in her hoof. She then walked over to a bull._

_"You are... fucking sexy." Reven said, drunkenly._

_"You are too." said the sober bull._

_"You look like a guy I knew..." Reven said, drunkenly._

_"Really?" asked the sober bull._

_Reven giggled. "Yeah. It's funny, because one time when he was drunk... he fucked a fence..."_

_"That's insulting." said the sober bull._

"I know... right?" Reven said, drunkenly. "We should... make out."

"O..."

"No... we should totally... fuck." said Reven.

"Umm... Okay." said the sober bull.

Sawyer's Farm. Wakitcha, California.

"MOM! I'm going over to the Branch Farm to pick up Reven! Need anything!" Miller shouted from the kitchen.

"No! Drive safely!" Bessy shouted from another room.

"I will!" Miller shouted back.

Miller got into his car and started it up.

"I wish someone went to a party and came out sober, so I could party too, but nooo." Miller said and turned the radio to Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin.

Quite a while later.

Miller walked into the Branch Farm's barn where a bunch of drunk animals were.

"Great." said Miller. "Nobody!"

Miller then stopped at a door as he heard Reven and an unrecognized voice having sex.

"What the-"

Miller then walked in on them.

"REVEN! WHAT THE HELL!" Miller shouted.

"Miller? I've got an... explanation." said Reven.

"Let's hear it." said Miller.

"I'm drunk." said Reven.

"Get in the fucking car." said Miller.

So, Reven walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." said the bull in front of Miller. "I didn't know."

"Know this!" Miller said and head-butted the bull extremely hard.

The bull then lie on the floor unconscious.

The car ride.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm going to get the papers." said Miller. "Whether or not you like it, you're signing them."

"BUT I'M DRUNK!" Reven screamed.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING!" Miller shouted.

In the present, Reven sat on a dock on Dankweed Pond, crying. She then saw a green reflection on the pond and looked up. It was the sky!

Reven then got on a radio.

"Everybody underground!" she said. "The sky's green! There WILL be tornadoes!"

Behind her was a wolf's growl.

Reven then got out a pistol.

"That would be a bad idea, sweatheart!" said a voice behind her.

As wind picked up, a wolf slashed her cheek open with his paw, making her fall on the deck. There was now a tornado and as the wolf raised his paw, it sent a fence post through his chest. Reven then jumped in the water and held her breath as she waited for the storm to pass.


	6. Oh, The Chaosity

**Chapter 6**

* * *

At the Barnyard, Keena and Nya pulled up in front of the barn.

"Quick!" Keena shouted. "Get inside!"

As they went inside, pieces of the roof began flying off.

"Hurry!" shouted Keena. "Downstairs!"

So, they began going downstairs, but Nya got lifted up by the tornado.

"Nya!" Keena cried. "Hold on!"

Just then, their car hit Nya, separating them.

"NYAAA!" Keena cried. "NOOOOO!"

Keena then walked down to the basement crying.

"Keena?" DJ asked.

"The barn's gone." Keena cried. "And so is Nya."

"Oh Keena, I'm so sorry." said Miller and hugged her.

"Is this the end?" Abby asked.

"No. Don't fuckin' say that!" said DJ.

"What!" Otis shouted and got in DJ's face. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"You are weak. Get out of my face before you regret it." said DJ, calmly. "I still haven't forgotten about the time with your biker jacket, thinking you're tougher than Miller."

"Well, I haven't forgot about you having sex with my wife!" Otis shouted.

"You're gonna wish you never mentioned that!" DJ shouted and kicked Otis in the stomach.

"Oww!" Otis whined.

"All you had to do was keep your mouth shut." DJ said and kicked Otis's leg from the side, breaking it.

"Owww..." Otis began to cry.

DJ then knelt and raised his fist.

"Please stop..." Otis begged.

DJ then had a bad childhood memory at school.

"Please stop..." little DJ begged.

But his childhood bullies continued with beating him.

In the present, DJ had tears running down his face and slowly lowered and unclinched his fist.

"Let's get this fixed up." DJ said then walked to a corner then stared at where the walls met.

"DJ?" said Missy behind him. "What happened?"

"I'm turning into who bullied me." DJ cried.

"No you're not." said Missy. "You feel remorse and they didn't."


	7. Emergency

**Chapter 7**

**Emergency**

* * *

The tornadoes passed within an hour. Reven came up from the water in Dankweed Pond and moved the mane from her face to see trees knocked over everywhere, grass gone, the dock in pieces across the land, signs on the ground everywhere and bike parkings thrown on top of hills. She then walked to Dandelion Meadows. The windmill was collapsed and the blade stuck up from the ground, the water tower was torn apart, the milkweed was in shreds, the lawn chairs were thrown in front of the gate of Walnut Woods, and wood was on the roof of the shed. Reven then opened the shed door and found a black 2009 Dodge Ram. She then got in a checked the sun visor for keys and found them. She then started up the truck and followed the road up the Vegetable Patch, where watermelon, carrots, other vegetables and fruit, and wooden fence pieces were in the path. A tree blocked the path to Ben's Hill. By time she got to the fork between to the Barnyard, Dankweed Pond and Gopher Hill, she saw the Barnyard sign hanging from one rope. Hail then started to fall and she put the windshield wipers on, then went up the hill up to the Barnyard. The coops, the barn, the house, the tractor shed... all destroyed. All the vehicles were totaled, the fence posts were scattered and all the trees were uprooted. Reven then got out and moved a sheet of tin off Nya. Nya then coughed up blood when Reven noticed a cut in Nya's stomach. Reven then noticed a piece of tin bent down with blood on it.

"Everyone!" Reven shouted. "Come here!"

Miller, Daisy, Drake, DJ, Missy, Valerie, Keena, Otis, Abby, Bessy, Dallas, Freddy, Peck, Pig, Pip, Duke, Brandon, Belladonna, Dylan, Jacob and Nate came outside.

"She's dying." said Reven.

"Please help." Keena begged DJ. "I can't live without her."

DJ put his hoof on Keena's shoulder. "I know what it's like." he said, looked back at Missy, then looked back into Keena's eyes. "But even if I bite her, she needs to get to a vet."

DJ walked over to Nya, who was dying.

"Listen, Nya, I know it probably hurts to talk, so I want you to shake your head for the answer." said DJ. "Will you promise me that no matter how much you will crave blood, you will never become one of those bad vampires?"

Nya shook her head 'yes'.

DJ then bit Nya, who then passed out.

"She's not dead, but unconscious." said DJ. "Who has a mobile phone on them?"

"I do." said Reven.

"Okay." said DJ. "Call 9-1-1 and ask for a Euclid R50 ambulance."

"Euclid R50?" asked Reven. "Oh! You mean them ones from that time the faultline erupted?"

"Exactly." said DJ.

Reven then grabbed her phone and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 Emergency." said a woman at a desk.

"We need a Euclid R50 ambulance here now!" said Reven. "The destination is the vet."

"Where are you located?" asked the woman at the desk.

"The Buyer Farm in Coldsprings-Wilderville." said Reven. "It's the one that looks like shit."


	8. The Third Attack

**Chapter 8**

**The Third Attack**

* * *

"Is there any maps in any of these totaled cars?" asked Miller. "I've got a feeling these fucking lupines have already attacked."

"They have." said Keena. "There's a map in our car glove box. It's a red 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass. The map has Harlow City and Coldsprings-Wilderville."

"Excellent." said Miller.

DJ went over to the car and tried budging it open, but it didn't work.

"Hey, Miller, can you handle the door?" asked DJ. "It won't budge, we need it open."

"I can bust it open." said Miller.

"Have at it." said DJ.

Miller then head-butted the door and it smashed in two. He then grabbed the maps from the glove box. Everyone then went over to the car, where Miller layed the maps.

"Okay, so Nya and I were attacked at an Exxon in Harlow City about a mile away." said Keena.

"I got attacked at Dankweed Pond just before the tornadoes hit." said Reven. "The wolf got impaled by a fence post and I took shelter under the water."

"These bastards move pretty damn fast." said Miller.

"Wait a minute." said Daisy. "First Harlow City, now Dankweed Pond... Oh, shit! They're heading straight for us! And it's only a matter of time before they move on from us to the Beady Farm!"

"We need to get ready and stay on guard." said Miller.

"It's too late for that." said an evil voice and they turned around to see three wolves. One was white, one was black and one was grey.

"Luckily, I keep knife blades under the ground." said Duke.

"What kind of dog are you if you don't wanna use your own claws?" asked the white wolf.

"One that doesn't need them." said DJ and snapped his hooves, causing the knife blades to come up underneath the wolves and cut them up. "Let's go! We still have time!"

So, the barnyard members went downstairs into the basement to find the remaining weapons.

Missy grabbed harpoons and put them on her arms.

"Who says pregnant women can't do Lament Reversals?" she asked.

Miller and Daisy then loaded their shotguns.

"Just in case I get no more head-butting in." said Miller.

DJ then prepared Butterfly Swords.

"Lock and load!" he said.

Keena then put razor blades on the end of her tail and twirled it.

"Call me Sharpee!" she said.

Reven then loaded a bunch of pistols.

"Bring it on, bastards!" she said.


	9. The Culprit

Chapter 9

A brown and black hooded figure showed up at the remains of the Barnyard. She had wolves behind her.

"Raid the basement." said the hooded figure in an inhumain voice.

A blade then came through the ground and impaled a wolf through the stomach.

"The ground!" another wolf panicked. "Everybody off the ground!"

Right then, blades came up from the ground and cut his front paws off.

"Owwwww!" he screamed.

Right then, two blades came out of the ground on each side of the wolf. They then tri-sected the wolf as they moved opposite directions.

The hooded figure then ripped the voice changer out of her hood and threw it on the ground.

"Show yourselves!" she shouted in a familiar voice.

Reven, in a tree, shot a wolf in the back of the head, killing it.

The hooded figure then disappeared, leaving behind the hooded robe.

"What the hell?" Reven asked.

Then, Reven felt a kick on her back and Prunella jumped down to where she was.

"I don't know who you are, but don't fuck with me." said Prunella.

"Villains that use powers are pussies." said Reven.

"Oh, the contrare." said Prunella. "Powers are the new weapon. Wussies use real weapons to take it easy on their enemy."

"I don't have powers." said Reven.

"That's too bad." said Prunella. "I'm gonna have to squash you like a bug then."

"I'm afraid you've shit and fallen back into it." said DJ, from behind her.

She then turned around to see Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ and Keena.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Barnyard members." said Prunella.

"Hello, jackass!" said DJ. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You still have something I want." said Prunella.

"Pip knows better." said Missy.

"Pip has nothing to do with it." said Prunella. "I suppose you're wondering why I began these shannanigans in the first place? The scam for Thor, the trucks, Rome, etc., etc. Keena should know."

"I don't know you!" Keena said.

"Yes you do!" said Prunella and transformed into a black shark with pink hair, pink eyes, a white ripped shirt, black pants and a black biker jacket. Keena stood in shock. "Barnyard, there is no Prunella."

"Dharma Blacque..." Keena said.

"Ooooh Darling... Call me Mastress." said the shark. "All my life, all I ever wanted was Keena. The worthless fish then ran off with Nya instead! And I suppose why I've taken it out on you guys so much. Well, when you can't find the person you wanna bring revenge on, someone's gotta pay. I figured you could deal with it since you've dealt with so much already." 


	10. The Final Battle

**Chapter 10**

**The Final Battle**

* * *

"Okay, MASTRESS!" shouted DJ. "What makes you think that you can punish the world for one's mistakes?"

"Someone truly evil has no sympathy or remorse." said Mastress. "And quite frantically I don't give a shit."

"If you're evil, you also don't win." said Miller.

"Let me be the first to break the chain." said Mastress and raised her tail up. Next, there was a sound of a blade slashing into flesh and the end of her tail came off.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Dharma screamed in pain.

"Payback's such a bitch, isn't it?" asked Keena, with the end of her tail being bloody.

"Go wild, hun." said DJ to Missy.

Missy then used her blades and did the Lament Reversal, slicing off the arm and the head of Dharma, then sliced her in two, vertically.

"Now..." said Miller. "About these pathetic lupines..."

The wolves cringed in fear and began running.

"Ah-ah-ah." said DJ and a huge metal dome around the demolished barnyard.

"We can't let you get out of her in one piece." said Reven.

"So, get over here!" shouted Missy and threw a chain from her arm to a wolf's neck and jerked him to her distance and Miller shot him with his shotgun, annihilating the wolf's body. DJ then threw a car wheel and obliterated another wolf.

"Ready?" asked DJ.

"You know it!" said Miller.

"Watch our backs." DJ said to everyone else.

So, the two bulls charged at wolves, annihilating them, getting blood on their faces.

When they were done, they looked around and saw mangled wolf bodies and blood everywhere.

"This isn't my kind of day." said Reven.

DJ and Miller laughed.

"Just another day at the barnyard." said Miller.

DJ then walked up to Missy as Miller walked up to Daisy and kissed her.

"You can put the weapons down now." said DJ.

Missy then sat down the blades/harpoons.

Missy then gasped.

"Missy, are you okay?" asked DJ.

"DJ, I think my water just broke!" said Missy.

"Oh shit." said DJ. "Where's mom? MOM! I NEED HELP!"

Bessy then ran up from the basement.

"Missy's water just broke! I think she's going into labor!" DJ shouted.


	11. Good Ending

ATTACK OF THE VOLKOVS!

Chapter 11

Barn basement.

Missy was in labor, screaming in agony.

"Calm down." said Bessy.

"I BET YOU FELT THIS WAY WHEN YOU HAD THEM!" Missy shouted in pain.

"Okay..." said Bessy. "Just breathe." she said.

So, Missy breathed.

"Now, push." said Bessy.

Missy did so.

"I'm going to see Nya." said Keena. "Text me and let me know what you name the baby."

As Keena walked along side the roads outside, a silver 1970 Chevrolet Camaro came along.

"Where you off to?" Robert asked.

"What's it to you?" asked Keena.

"If it's a long way there, you shouldn't have to walk your fins off." said Robert. "What if I told you that I no longer love you?"

"I'm going to see Nya at the hospital." said Keena and got in. "Keep your fins off me on our way there."

Later at the vet.

Keena and Robert entered Nya's room.

Nya, without her glasses on, turned her head to Keena.

"Keena..." said Nya.

"Oh, baby..." Keena said and walked over to Nya. "How are you?"

"Just sleepy." said Nya. "I'm fine. How is everyone? Are they okay?"

"We've won." Keena said with a smile.

As they kissed, Keena's cellphone buzzed and she dropped it.

Robert then picked up the phone and gave it to Keena.

"I'm still a lesbian, boy." said Keena. "I got my eyes on you." she then looked at her phone.

A text read: ADAM

Barn basement.

DJ held his new son, a brown calf with black spots.

"Hey there, Adam!" said DJ.

Dusk was falling when DJ came outside to Respect The Wind by Edward & Alex Van Halen.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait!" DJ shouted. "Sad music? Seriously! This is a celebration! Let's play a party tune! Take it away from me, Otis!"

Otis:

it s been so long I ve been out of my body with you

I feel alone, feel at home, feel like nothing is true

you take me to a place where my senses gave-way

turn it round, shut it down, what the people say

climbing up, coming down, gonna give you some

take my hand and let it come, let it come, let it

take it back when she knows that your doing it right

cuz everbody else knows what their taking tonight

but I just wanna play it right

we, we re gonna get there tonight!

it s been so far, I ve been walking the line on my own

lift me up to the stars, we are coming home

I know we had a chase, but were out of time

we are souls in the cold, physical design

set me free, set me out on the run

lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the

when your burning down, when your burning down

it s the way that you think that I know it s too late

but I just want to play it right

we, were gonna get there tonight!

I just want to take you down

we, were gonna bring you round

but I just want to play it right

we, were gonna get there ton ght!

THE END 


End file.
